A Thousand Matches Just For You
by Takei Hisa
Summary: Did you know? 'Blush' is a contraction of 'Blood Rush' Midorima Oneshot]


A/N: Maa Maa~ I need to go edit a lot of my stories. Editing spree~! Please leave a review, yes?  
-Takei Hisa

* * *

**Mido-chi's P.O.V**  
This cannot be happening.  
I glare at the blinding screen of my cell-phone.  
I had been fuming about today's lucky item. I had never been this irritated.  
The words: 'YOUR LUCKY ITEM IS YOUR FEMALE FRIEND!' flashed obnoxiously, in bright pink on the screen.

One face popped up in my mind.  
(_Y/N_).

No way was my lucky item (_Y/N_). It just wasn't logical. It did not adhere to the norms! I adjusted my thin-framed spectacles; already contemplating on how I was going to convince (_Y/N_) to sit through two hours of the one thing she hated the most.  
Basketball matches.

It's not my fault she claims that its 'boring to watch a bunch of sweaty guys chase after a ball!' I sometimes questioned my ability to put up with the brat. I saw meaning to basketball, and she could not! Technically, that brat hated all sporting activity, so basketball was just one of the things she discriminated.

A pitiful drabble of me was thankful that she believed in Oha-Asa and horoscopes. That was the only thing I credited her for. Would that be enough to convince her to come to a game? Couldn't I just play a game without a lucky item? No. That's even worse than attempting to get (_Y/N_) to come to a game. That thought should never cross my mind.

You can do it, just plead with her. I'm sure she'll understand! She's not going to bluntly reject you. She'll be completely understanding towards your plight.

"Like I said—I don't see the point in watching males chase after an orange ball."

Yup, this settles it. She did not understand. At all. I ran my newly-taped fingers through my rumpled hair. Just what did it take to make someone comply with you nowadays? I hesitated, glancing at her chomp the top off a fruit and yoghurt bar. This was the last straw. If this didn't work out, I was screwed. The match was in fifteen minutes, and I had been trying for the past four days.

"Lunch will be on me, for the whole week." I swore I saw some form of greedy glint in her predatory orbs.

She hesitated, pondering over my extremely offer. She nibbled on her pursed lower lip, probably weighing the pros and cons of this offer. (Obviously one in which I would make a loss and she would profit.) I couldn't help but blank out. She was…undeniably attractive at this point in time. Damn. I had to control my raging hormones.

"Yakudon with extra rice and tamago?" Ugh. This woman knew how to make a fine bargain for herself.  
"Che—Fine."  
I involuntarily sighed, mainly because I knew that I was fighting a losing battle. In the first place, I should have known that she had never been one to make an easy negotiation with. It isn't surprising, because she's in the debate team. I stuck out my hand.  
"Deal."

I swore she was on the ninth cloud. Does food really excite teenagers of the twenty-first century to such extents? I grumbled curses to myself as I un-taped my elongated fingers. It was time to seal a win for Shuutoku.

**Your P.O.V  
**I was expecting this match to be boring. I had never taken interest in sports. Who knew?

I had my eyes glued to Midorima, following his every movement, envisioning piping hot lunch on a platter. Shuutoku was going to win either way. We were against a no-name school! There was no chance. By calculations, Shutoku's members had better agility and strength. With the promising addition of Midorima, the other school had no chance. This match was not worth the watch at all. I yawned. However, for my free lunch, I suppose I could just _sit_ there. This match only turned for the better when Midorima caught hold of the ball.

His precision and accuracy of three-pointers, not to mention, his gracefulness when he threw the ball in high arcs was what had me hooked. I was beyond dazed, just basking in how glorified he looked, handling the ball the way he did. Then it happened. He glanced at me—and smirked.

This caught me off-guard. My face burned a bright crimson. Suddenly I didn't want to look at his arrogant ass anymore. I just wanted to die in a black hole and pretend this match never happened. I just wanted to curl up in embarrassment and decay to my perilious death.

Creepy old man!

**Midorima P.O.V  
**"Time Out!" yelled the referee, signalling the end of the third quarter. One more to go and we were done with the lousy match. It was obvious who the winners were going to be anyway. With a crushing score of 101 to 21, the end result was predictable.

Thank god for my lucky item.

Speaking of (_Y/N_), I had smirked at her, by reflexive instincts at that. It was unlike me, and as shameless as it may sound, I was secretly happy that it had gotten her flustered, embarrassed. (I think…)

I ran up to her, ready to hand her a bottle of water.  
"OW!"  
"C-CREEPY OLD MAN!"  
"STUPID HAG!"  
She hit me with the bottle.  
Numerous times.  
"OW! Can't you see that this—Ow!—Hurts?!"  
"There. Done! Now go to your teammates!"

Damn, she seemed adorable. Me and my raging hormones…  
"They're having a timeout." I stated drily as possible.  
"What does that have to do with you being here?"

She tilted her head, her expression contorted with thought. I wanted to devour her there and then. I clenched my fists, my knuckles a pale white.

"Gee, whatever." she mumbled, turning away.  
This was it. The last straw.  
I didn't really know what I was doing; I just forcefully grabbed her and ran.  
Stopping at a deserted location, I huffed, attempting to regain the lost oxygen. She had the look of someone who had run ten miles.

"You—Stupid—Stupid! Making me run!" She yelled as she brazenly whacked me.

(_Y/N_) was oddly hot when she was angry.

"Why are we—Mmph!"  
'I knew I shouldn't have asked her to the match.'  
I had heatedly pressed my lips to hers, cutting her off completely. Her (_E/C_) orbs widened, before she relaxed into my intimate embrace.

She pulled away first.  
"P-Pervert! You still have your match, dumbass."  
I smirked once again, "I'd give up a thousand matches for this."

I pulled her up for yet another kiss.


End file.
